Eternal last sacrifice
by xIvyRosex
Summary: It's my version of the last vampire academy book. Rose is sentenced to trial and maybe death, can Lissa save her & will Rose & Dimitri's love be lost forever? Authors note: This is one of my first stories so plz reveiw.
1. Prologue

**Last Sacrifice**

**Prologue**

I sat, staring aimlessly at the wall for hours, counting the bricks that were a yellowy sandstone colour, words replaying in my mind, faces appearing, faces of friends, of family, of loved ones. Dimitri. I sigh with an ache in my chest, the one word that could make me falter, the one person that I would love until I died which looked to be quite soon by the way my luck was going. First my boyfriend and mentor had got turned strigoi then we turn him back into a normal Dhampir like me but he wants nothing to do with me and says he doesn't love me. The most unimaginable thing is happening now; the royals Moroi have accused me of killing the queen bitch Tatiana. There's evidence that showed I "killed" her. Think about it, why would I be that stupid to leave my, my own stake in her chest. Then thinking about all this just hurt. I curled up in a ball and started sobbing. I once accepted my death when I threw myself off the bridge to save myself from becoming a strigoi and from one strigoi in particular, Dimitri. There it was his name again. Everywhere I look I see him, in my mind and I think I'm starting to go crazy. I must look terrible, red & puffy eyes from crying, yes I admit it. Well who could blame me with what I'm dealing with? _'Stop it Rose, you have no one but yourself to blame for this. You got on the queens bad side, and now look what people think of you. White trash stuck in a jail cell.' _I sobbed until no more tears could come. You would probably find me with my head tucked in my lap, my hair all messy and tangly, streaks of mascara rolling down my face and a broken heart that no one could fix and that was how exactly Dimitri found me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The first sign to show that Dimitri was coming, well you couldn't really mistake his voice yelling _"Let me in, I have permission by high order! She wants to see me!" _The truth was though I didn't want to see him. He'd told me doesn't love me anymore, it would only break my heart more if I was subjected to seeing him, him seeing me like this, scum accused of killing the queen. Zmey said that everything would be alright, that I wouldn't go to jail but the more and more I thought about it, the more my faith in him faltered. I was being judged, always being judged, have been for my whole life. _'Is she really dating an Ivanshkov? She's too young! She's a disgrace to the Dhampir's.' _Dimitri used to be the only one who got me, understood me and cared for my life. But that was all in the past but now in the present Dimitri was approaching my cell, his old cell. He'd somehow persuaded the guards to let him past. I instinctively shut off and curled back into my little ball, not looking at his chocolate mousse hair that was pulled back in an effortless ponytail but still those few loose strands hung down to his chin, those eyes that would persuade anyone to do whatever he wanted and the muscular physique Damn! _Wait stop thinking about him. It's over he doesn't love you anymore. _Those words hit my like a blade to the heart. He knelt down to my cell and just stared at me, that's all he did for the first five minutes then anticipation got the best of him.

"Rose, Roza please talk to me." I could hear the grief and pleading in his voice, it was almost as he still loved me but that was ridiculous.

"What, what do you want me to say?" I uncurled out of my ball and stared into those wondrous and fierce eyes full of emotion with tears streaking down my face.

"How are you? And god dammit don't lie!" His voice echoed off the walls, filled with passion.

"Why, what do you care? You don't care or love me anymore." Tears were rolling down my face, unable to control them.

"Roza don't ever think that, it's not true. I'm going to get you out. I'm going to find a way."

"It's too late Dimitri" Those words stung me when I spoke them more than I imagined. "There's no way out of this. They say I'm guilty which makes me guilty."

"No Rose it doesn't! Don't you see you only are what you believe you are! And I believe you are so much more than that." He now had his face pressed up against the bars and his hands clutched them so tight that his knuckles turned white.

It hurt me so much to see him like this. It was unbearable. "Please Dimitri just go. My time has come. All the bad things I have done have caught up with me." I turned away from him and looked at the little pebble stones in the ground.

"Roza it's not the end-"

"Guards please get him out of here." I couldn't stand it any longer. Two guardians I barely knew came and grabbed Dimitri by the shoulders and started hauling him out. He was too flooded with emotion and pain that he couldn't even fight back.

'Rose, don't give up on yourself because I haven't given up on you." And with that his tear stricken face disappeared around the corner and I collapsed in a flurry of tears. I needed to see Lissa. I pulled into her head for one last time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charecters, they belong to richelle mead. Only the ideas of the events are mine**

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait, i haven't had enough time to finish them as I am working on a school youth page. xox em**

**Chapter Two**

Lissa was sitting on her bed, staring at the word stricken sheet that was blank in her mind. So many words but none of them meant anything to her; none of them explained how exactly they were able to get Rose out of jail. She sighed in exhaustion and collapsed on the bed. A voice spoke to her.

"Don't worry, were going to get her out." It was Christian. She looked up to meet his eyes.

"Are you sure? Are you completely positive because if you aren't then I don't think I will be the same ever again? She's my friend Christian!" Her throat got dry and she started to sob. Christian came up and cradle her body in his arms, letting her stain his black tee that fit tight across his body, showing off his muscular physique, with salty tears. I couldn't take this anymore. She was crying over me! I couldn't do this to her. I knew what I had to do. I slipped out of Lissa's head quickly and let out a big sigh. I came back to reality and found one of the guards analysing me with pure inquisition all over his face. He finally noticed I had broken out of my trance and quickly looked away. That was odd, guards usually looked at me with sincere disgust but he was gazing at me like I was a science experiment. Seeing as I was going to die anyway I asked him.

"What's you name?" He turned to face me with a shocked expression all over his good looking features.

"Ah, it's Jeremy." He looked only young, about 19-20.

"How'd you get here?" He then again looked amazed that I was talking to him.

"Well I went to a school in Bolivia and the queen had an interest in me so she offered me a job here. So I took it." Jeremy seemed a bit hot under the collar, feverish even. He had dark blonde hair that fell over his eyes, a big built frame which most male guardians had and he had a six pack to show for it, he had emerald green eyes that showed fierceness but gentleness, & he was about 6ft 4". I noticed that he was now observing me with curiosity & then I realized I hadn't talked to him in a while.

"She has an interest in everyone. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Well it seems that you are nicer to me than the other guardians, why?"

"Well for one I don't believe you killed her. You're too smart to leave a stake protruding from her chest. I just think this is an inside job." He looked disgusted by such a thought.

"What do you mean by inside job?" I had shock written all over my face.

"Rose, there are some things you will never know but what I mean is, that someone from inside the court killed her, someone she trusted, a friend or family."

"What? Don't be absurd. The Ivanshkovs would never kill her. They worshipped her."

"Think what you may think but that's what I think anyway." I turned away from him and stared at the wall, considering all this. Could Adrian's family really do that to her? Would they be that jealous of her that it would cause them to annihilate the queen? Well I know one thing, the court wasn't safe anymore. Neither was Lissa. She was next in line for the throne.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I fell asleep after a while and went into a dazed dream where I was being restrained by two guardians; they had blank expressions on their faces. I was on some sort of stage with an audience in front of me. People I loved where there, Lissa, Adrian, Mia, Christian, yes even Christian even though he's a pain in the but, we have an understanding. Then there was Dimitri, ah... Dimitri, tense and reading to spring into action. As much as it pained me to say it, he was the one I loved the most. I drank in every detail of him; his awesome hair pulled back in a small ponytail with pieces falling out, his muscular body, his soft lips & his fierce eyes that were boring into mine with so much emotion it was nearly unbearable. I stopped struggling and went limp. I knew what this was; I knew what I was here for. I was being executed. They hauled me over to another guardian that was standing ready with a stake in hand. Even worse, it was Jeremy. He had pain in his deep emerald green eyes as he gripped the stake even tighter, he didn't want me to die, let alone kill me. Lissa was in the crowd sobbing, crying into Christians shoulder. I couldn't make her see this; I then decided what I had to do. I had to escape, hoping Dimitri might get the hint and help me. I looked to my right; there were all the royals, Tasha sat there trying not to look. I decided the time was to act now. I spun around in a twist and used my fist to punch the guy on my right, then thrusted my other palm up to meet the other guys' nose. I heard the crack as ruby red drops of blood drizzled down to the ground. I did a 180 degree turn and found five guardians rushing up towards me with also some other familiar faces. Eddie jumped and tackled the closest guardian that was coming at me, the moroi crying out in frustration and shock. Then there was Dimitri to my left tense and ready to fight for me. I looked into his eyes and his hard and fierce bore into mine. Then without breaking eye contact he punched the guardian in the stomach that was about to jump on us and the impact of the blow winded him. I reluctantly let go of Dimitri's gaze and started to fight harder than I had before, to fight for my life. It all happened in such a blur, more guardians were called to take us down. There were about ten of them, five coming towards me at a rushed pace and five towards Dimitri. Animal instincts took over my body, flooding it with anger, with darkness and shadows. The darkness of being shadow kissed coursed through my veins. They were on me like a tonne of bricks, I fought harder, stronger now that the rage was in me. I was shouting out words like

"You should have believed me! I didn't kill her but now you have all chosen to ignore my pleads and cries of innocence, now you are all going to pay!"

Some other guardians started getting all the moroi out. I looked over to the crowd and saw Lissa being dragged out against her will. She was so shocked and sad, she was sobbing and crying. She wanted to help me, heal the darkness but there was nothing she could do. It was too late.

I heard a struggled groan and saw ten guardians crowded around Dimitri, he had finally fallen. As much as a god he was, he couldn't hold off ten guardians at once. My body filled with worry as one of them grabbed his chin and lifted it up towards the plastered ceiling. The guardian spoke.

"You are still dangerous; we should have destroyed you when we had the chance. Well, I will make sure of that now."

I cried out in anguish "No! Dimitri!"

He struggled to blurt out these words "Roza, I love you."

There was a crack as his eyes that once used to once be filled with love and emotion were now staring into the nothingness of her eyes. That was the last thing I saw before I screamed and was jumped on by a stack of guardians.

I opened my eyes and screamed, Dimitri dead? No it can't be! Oh wait it was just a dream. I took in my surroundings and saw Jeremy staring at me in curiosity and confusion. He asked.

"Is everything alright rose?" His eyebrows scrunched together as he looked at me in concern.

I replied "Yeah, bad dream that's all." I shook my head and blinked my eyes whilst fisting crusties out of my eyes. Whoa that was a powerful dream, it felt so real. I decided I needed to see Dimitri. I asked.

"Hey Jeremy, can you do me a favour?" I smiled up at him as sweetly as I could manage.

He replied "That depends, what is it first?" He had a hesitant expression on my face; he obviously knew I had a reputation for asking extreme things.

I sighed and said "It's time to bring comrade down here."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I started pacing around the room impatiently, waiting for Dimitri. The pale gray cement was hard and cold against my throbbing feet. I kept looking back and forth between the cell entrance and the clock on the chipped wall outside my cell. It was already 10am and I was getting hungry. My stomach started to growl as the entrance swung open and there was my Russian god, walking tall and proud but when he saw me his deep chocolate brown eyes that shone like stars changed from ferocity to worry and sadness. He walked over to the bars, grabbing them with both hands and whispered.

"Roza? Why did you send for me?" His eyes darted from side to side has they searched for truthfulness and meaning in mine.

"I need your help." I whispered, choking on the last few words. I didn't like help from anyone, especially people I cared for, I didn't want to appear weak. I quickly looked away and turned my head away from his willing gaze. He reached through the bars and cupped my chin, turning it towards him so he could meet my eyes.

"I'll do whatever it is you need Roza." A little wisp of hair fell over his left eye and I reached out to brush it back. That little bit of contact made a spark ignite between us and course through our bodies. I jumped a little and so did he, then at that moment I knew the fatal attraction between us was still there. There was a loud throat clearing noise a Jeremy spoke.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have finished my guarding shift so Gabriel here is going to be taking over." He did look truly sorry for interrupting though, I'll give him that. I broke away from Dimitri's gaze and spoke.

"Sure Jeremy but before you go can you please let Dimitri in here so we can talk a lot more um... comfortably?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. A hint of a smile played along his lips as he said.

"Sure" He unlocked the cell door and ushered Dimitri in, forcing him to break his grip on me. As soon as Dimitri got through the door I ran up to him and grabbed him in the biggest hug I could manage, he was surprised at my outburst and got bowled over by my body onto the floor. Jeremy managed a chuckle just before he left. I lay on top of Dimitri just looking into the depths of his endless eyes. I hopped up and helped him up and more conspicuously and wrapped my arms around his waist as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. He layed his head on top of mine and stroked my hair whilst muttering something that resembled "Roza, so beautiful." I looked up into his eyes and sincerely said.

"I love you Dimitri." A smile started to rise upon the horizon of his lips as he said.

"I love you too Roza, so much that you couldn't even comprehend." And with that he brought his lips down to mine as I brought mine to his. The kiss was sweet and gentle, it was pure bliss. We broke away and looked at each other for a long time, it could have been minutes but it felt like hours. I wasn't paying attention to the low ticking of the clock. Out of nowhere Dimitri asked me.

"So Abe's your father?" I was a little bit shocked but answered anyway.

"Yes he is, he's been loyal to me. I believe that he, Christian & Lissa are attempting to do something about my um... situation." I spoke quietly so we wouldn't be overheard.

"Yes we all are Rose." Dimitri looked at me with pleading eyes to understand that they were trying.

"Yes well, I have a plan." I said quietly and a little self conscious. What was happening to me? I have never been self conscious in my life!

"Ah Roza, you will never change will you? You always have a plan, going in there head first." He pulled me into a tight hug and chuckled to himself. I could feel the rumbling sensation at the base of his throat when he laughed, it was delightful.

"Yeah, you know me comrade." I started laughing slightly as well.

"So Rose, tell me about this wonderful plan of yours."

"Well..." I smiled up at him sweetly, and locked away the image in my mind of Dimitri staring down at me lovingly, smiling.


End file.
